OneWay Bridge
by shadowgrl2
Summary: While trying to get rid of Bakura, Yami banishes Ryou instead. But the Shadow Realm cannot maintain his soul. So he is sent elsewhere... (my first fic!)


Welcome minna-san! My name is Masika Shadows. This is the first fic I have ever posted (I have a notebook full of 'em). Be kind to me. ^__^

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! …yet. (It's on my Christmas list. *hint, hint*)

~ ~*~ ~

One-Way Bridge By: shadowgrl 

~ ~*~ ~

"Bye, Grampa!" Yugi called as he headed out the front door of the Game Shop. He shifted his backpack a little as he started towards school. Halfway there, he slipped into a sort of trance; his eyes unfocused, his body slumped a little. To a casual observer, the change would have meant nothing. Only a small group of people would have been aware of the conversation inside Yugi Motou's mind.

//Yugi…//

/What is it? / Yugi asked. His yami sounded a little nervous, and Yugi could mentally see him frown. //I don't know... I just have a bad feeling…//

Yugi tensed slightly. /is it…? /

//No, no, it's not the Items… it's just…//Yami sighed, giving up trying to explain. //Forget it. //

Yugi frowned as he snapped out of his trance, turning the last corner towards school. He looked up and smiled though, when he heard his name being called. He ran the rest of the way to the front gates where his friends were waiting for him "Hi guys!"

Inside his soul room, Yami was brooding. He still had had this lingering suspicion that something was not right as he watched the world though his hikari's eyes. Yugi was greeting his friends but yami was only half paying attention. He knew he had had this feeling before… as if someone was in trouble...

"Hey Ryou!"

Oh. That feeling.

Yami took control of the body. None of the others were surprised; they had seen it so many times before it failed to impress them. They simply greeted him casually, and he nodded at each of them in return, before facing the white-haired teen. "Ryou…" he started. The boy dropped his gaze. "I'm fine." He muttered.

Yami frowned. He didn't understand why Ryou tried to defend the ring spirit. Bakura was psychotic, abusive, and didn't care about his host, short of making sure the boy survived. Yami had often offered to make Bakura go away, but Ryou had always refused. But why?

"Ryou…" Yami started again. "He's hurting you. Why do you protect him?"

"Because!" Ryou snapped taking a step backwards. "He's my yami! Don't you get it? I would die! Not having him would kill me!" the others stared at this outburst. Tea spoke up first.

"Please," she said timidly, "please, Ryou. He's only trying to…"

"Help?" Ryou laughed. "By killing me? Some friends you are!" with that, he pushed past the group and took off down the street. Yami ran after him and a moment later the others followed.

~ ~*~ ~

As soon as Ryou entered his house, he was shoved up against the wall and found himself staring into a pair of cold brown eyes.

"What do you think you're doing, brat?!" Bakura hissed.

"I-I'm s-sorry…I J-Just…" Ryou stuttered.

"Idiot!" Bakura said as he slapped the smaller boy. "Now that damn pharaoh's really out for my blood…"

"Let go of him, Bakura!" Yami yelled from the doorway. The former thief growled as he released Ryou, letting him crumple to the floor. He turned to face Yami and took a step forward. His expression charged from one of anger to surprise as he found that he could no longer move.

"What the hell?!" he growled. The Millennium Puzzle was glowing brightly around Yami's neck. Ryou's eyes widened as he realized what the spirit was going to do.

"Yami, no! You can't!" he pleaded.

"I'm sorry Ryou, but I have to! It'll be better this way; he won't hurt you anymore!" The Eye of Horus was shining on the ex-pharaoh's forehead and energy was gathering in his right hand. Bakura cursed loudly but remained immobile, and therefore helpless to prevent what followed.

Ryou flung himself forward at the same time Yami released his spell. Of course, when two objects head for the same spot at the same time, the inevitable will occur, and the two objects will collide.

Ryou was dimly aware of someone calling his name before everything went black.

~~*~~

The terrain was silent, filled with nothing more than rolling shadows and a pure black mist covering the ground- if it could be called that. The shadows stretched out in all directions, and they seemed tangible, almost alive, as they pulsed gently.

And he lay there, in the middle of the shadows, sprawled out on the nonexistent ground taking short, raspy breaths and dreaming fitfully. A soft silver glow surrounded him, making his snowy hair shine and sparkle in the light.

In the darkness, a variety of strange creatures lurked, watching him curiously, but not daring to get close to the strange moonlight child.

A voice drifted through the night world, seeming to cone from everywhere at once, and yet nowhere at all.

"He cannot stay here."  
"No. His soul is too pure, too light. Our Realm cannot maintain him." Another ethereal voice joined the first.

"What will we do? We cannot send him back; he has to be retrieved."

"…We have no choice."

"You can't mean…!"

"I do. We have to transport him to another Realm…another dimension."

"Poor child…" the voice was laced with pity.

The second voice chuckled. "I pity the dimension he is sent to…that spirit will tear it apart searching for his host."

The silver shield around the boy glowed brighter for a moment, then he disappeared.

~ ~*~ ~

Ryou awoke to the sound of hushed voices and the steady beeping of machines. He lay there for a while, just listening, before slowly opening his eyes. He snapped them shut with a soft groan as he was blinded by harsh florescent lights. He heard the voices gasp and then one of them, a woman's spoke up.

"He's awake! Hurry, go tell them!" there was a soft reply, then the sound of a door opening and closing. Ryou opened his eyes again, squinting against the bright lights. He heard a noise to his right, and turned to face a woman in her early-30's, dark brown hair tied back in a messy bun. She smiled at him reassuringly.

"We're so glad you're awake. You were in a coma for about a week, you know. You had us all worried."

Ryou blinked slowly. "What-what happened?"

"You were in a car wreck, Mr. Ichisada"

Ryou frowned at the doctor. "That's not my name."

The doctor raised an eyebrow and checked her clipboard. "Mr. Ryou Ichisada, correct?"

"No! My name is Ryou Bakura. And I don't remember being in a car wreck. I don't…" Ryou stopped, trying to gather his thoughts.

He remembered yelling at Yami to stop, remembered colliding with the spell meant for Bakura, remembered Bakura calling his name. He remembered a place of shadows and quiet voices deciding his fate.

"I don't remember anything."

~ ~*~ ~

I hope you enjoyed this. Please review. No flames please. -__-


End file.
